


Options

by shallowness



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Written for the prompt ‘10 Things I Hate About You, Kat Stratford (and optionally Patrick), any’ at the Three Sentence Ficathon 2021.
Relationships: Kat Stratford/Patrick Verona
Kudos: 2





	Options

Kat and Mandella haggle over Kat’s title: maid of honor (no, but Kat has to suck it up when Bianca is the bride), chief wedding attendant (no, because Kat laughs), best woman (acceptable compromise). They negotiate over whether Kat will get to make a speech (very little of it, strictly speaking, is in iambic pentameter and most of it is advice from Kat to the groom, which somehow makes her oldest friend cry). Kat takes her time deciding whether she’ll take up Mandella’s suggestion that she brings Patrick along as her plus one (she does, and he grins as she and the bride pogo to Sleater-Kinney).


End file.
